falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
F2RP Technical Info
Technical Information Latest release The latest version of the F2RP is 1.2, version of Sat, 14 Jun 2008 22:45:25 GMT. If you downloaded F2RP prior to this date, you will have problems not listed on this page. Variations F2RP 1.2 is available in two variations: :* F2_Restoration_Project_1.2.exe (~50 MB) windows installer and :* F2_Restoration_Project_1.2.rar (~35 MB) manual install. The windows installer is now multilingual. In addition to English, the RP now offers French and Polish options. It also contains additional content unavailable in the manual install (see "Additional Content" below). Sources The F2RP can be downloaded from the following locations: :* killap's sig on the NMA Forum threads :* killap's website In the future, F2RP will also be available on NMA downloads. Documentation The F2RP contains the following documentation: :* new content.txt - new locations, titles, perks, changes to old locations and random encounters :* readme.txt - information, FAQ and acknowledgements :* restoration project corrections.txt - new content, game changes and bug fixes :* unofficial patch corrections.txt - full list of corrections made to the unofficial patch Post-Release Fixes The installer and archive have already been updated with these fixes, but for those of you who already downloaded the files on June 9th, the fixes are available seperately. Also, please install the fixes in the order they are listed here. For example, first copy over the June 10th files and then the June 11th, etc. Start old to new, not new to old. June 10th: Kaga is bugged for dumb characters: Grab fix here (Just extract the 4 files to your Fallout2/data/scripts folder) June 11th: The real (non joke) diplomatic Kaga encounter (based strictly on your speech level), which was float only, is now done through the dialogue window. This means that despite having high enough speech to talk him down, you can still choose to fight him. Grab the file here (Just save to your Fallout2/data/scripts folder and overwrite what is already there) Corrections to the EPA map. These changes will only take effect if you have not entered the main EPA base yet. Grab fix here (Just save to your Fallout2/data/maps folder and overwrite what is already there) June 12th: Passing a sneak skill check on the air control terminal while the Navarro base guards are alive would result in the terminal being inaccessible. Grab fix here (Just save this to your Fallout2/data/scripts folder and overwrite what is there) June 18th: This has not yet been added to the installer/archive. You will have to apply this fix seperately. Fixes the problem with Eldridge's special inventory restocking incorrectly. Grab fix here (Just copy this file to your fallout2/data/scripts folder and overwrite what is there.) July 6th: *This has not yet been added to the installer/archive. You will have to apply this fix seperately.* *This is an updated, and updated again, fix to the problem with the car and the Primitive Tribe* Prevents car from appearing at the Tribe after rescuing Sulik's sister when you don't have the car in the first place. Also fixes the bug where the car could be lost if you didn't leave the Primitive Tribe with it after returning Sulik's sister. Also fixes a similar problem if one attacks the Slaver Camp from NCR. Bug results in the car being lost forever. Grab fix here (Just copy this file to your fallout2/data/scripts folder and overwrite what is there.) *This has not yet been added to the installer/archive. You will have to apply this fix seperately.* Going to the Enclave with the Vertibird would result in the ending slides not displaying correctly as well as being unable to continue playing the game. Grab fix here (Extract this .rar and copy the two files inside to your fallout2/data/scripts folder and overwrite what is there.) Future Versions According to Killap in the NMA forums, F2RP v1.3 is planned for August 2008. Install Prerequisites Fallout 2 Game Disc Patches The F2RP can be installed on top of the following: :* unpatched FO2 v1.0, :* with the official FO2 v1.02 US patch installed or :* with Killap's Unofficial FO2 Patch installed. It is recommended to install the F2RP on top of a clean version of FO2 in order to avoid complications. If you have installed any mods, F2RP most likely will not work. Installing Interplay's official patches or killap's Unofficial FO2 patch is not necessary since all fixes contained in those updates were incorporated into the F2RP. Please also read Mod Compatibility below. Installation type The F2RP works with both "Minimal" and "Humongous" FO2 install types. Language There are also problems with non-English Fallout versions, but both US and UK (without children) work fine. If your version was non-English, you needed to apply certain post-processing to Fallout after installing the Restoration. According to killap's readme: "For non English users, you need to rename the: \BlackIsle\Fallout2\data\Text\English folder to whatever language you are using, such as German, in order to play. **This is only needed if your language was not an option in the installer or all the new NPCs are giving "ERROR" dialogues.**" Windows Because the Restoration Project incorporates some of the Sfall engine tweaks by Timeslip, it will not work with Mac versions of Fallout 2. It also won't run in XP's Win95/98 Compatibility Mode (but it will run on Win95/98), but there's no need to use that anyway. WINE You need to set WINE to use the native/built in version of ddraw.dll. Post-Install Considerations Savegames Savegames created with the original FO2 or previous F2RP versions are incompatible with F2RP 1.2. You must start a new game after installing the current release. FO2 Savegame Directory Issue A "missing" FO2 savegame directory is a Windows Vista issue. Save games and other items are placed in a hidden AppData folder, usually located at C:\Users\UserName\AppData\Local\VirtualStore\Program Files\BlackIsle\Fallout2. It's called the Virtual Store, and it's part of Vista's UAC. Any file writes to the Program Files directory by limited user applications are rerouted there, so if you installed Fallout anywhere apart from the Program Files folder you won't be affected. You also won't be effected if you set Fallout to run as administrator, or completely disable UAC (which is strongly advised if using many pre-Vista apps). It can actually cause a problem for people who don't know about it; if you start a game of Fallout, and then later on set Fallout to run as administrator, all your saves will vanish. (Entry courtesy of Jabu and Timeslip thread posts.) Multi-Processor Fix F2RP fixes the "multi-processor" problem in the original FO2. If you do not want this fix applied, change the setting in the Sfall ddraw.ini. In-Game Version Number The installed F2RP version number now can be checked in-game by examining the stone behind Klint in the game's initial Temple of Trials entrance map. A three-digit number should be displayed, the final digit represents intermediate fixes added to that F2RP version after its initial release. In addition, you should see a version number in the lower right corner of the game's main menu screen. Additional Content The F2RP 1.2 installer will optionally add one or more of the following fixes, tweaks and mods to the game: :* Missing children :* 14mm\.223 pistol sounds from Fallout 1 :* NPC Armor mod (by Josan12 and Jotisz) 1 :* AP Ammo Damage Fix (by Glovz) :* Improved Mysterious stranger (by Corpse) :* Quick Goris Derobing (by ART) :* Talking Head for Cassidy (from Mutants Rising) :* Remove random element from party member levelling (from Timeslip's Sfall tweaks) 2 Note that these extras are available only when using the F2RP 1.2 installer, they are not included in the manual version. :1 Party member change appearance with armor (new version with unique armor for Sulik, Vic, Cassidy, Marcus and Dogmeat). Dogmeat and Marcus armor are installed separately and don't have to be installed with the NPC Armor mod. :2 This Sfall tweak was incorporated into the windows installer for user convenience. Party member leveling and other features can also be configured manually in the relevant sections of the ddraw.ini file. Mod Compatibility General compatibility The F2RP works with the above mentioned mods included in the F2RP windows installer. Other mods are incompatible unless specified otherwise or listed below. Glovz' AP Ammo Damage Mod Glovz "AP ammo damage" mod is included in the Restoration Project expansion, but is disabled by default. To enable it, a line must be edited in the 'ddraw.ini' file in the fallout2 folder. Compatibility of the damage mod is undetermined, so use with caution is suggested. Resolution Patcher Mod The Fallout2 High Resolution Patch is compatible with F2RP. Fallout 2: Weapons Redone Magnus' Fallout 2: Weapons Redone is compatible with F2RP, as long as you leave Glovz' AP ammo damage mod as disabled in Sfall. Fallout 2 Gameplay Below is a list of original FO2 bugs which currently cannot be fixed by the F2RP, or intentional game features often erroneously reported as bugs: Klamath Dumb Character dialog - When talking with Aldo the town greeter, he tells you to give him 20 coins instead of the normal 5 but both of your responses end in the same line from him as if you refused to give him any money. This doesn't appear to be a bug. There isn't dumb dialogue written for giving money and in addition, none of those choice really are clear that you in fact give him money. The Den Vic missing - I gave Vic the radio to fix and talked to Metzger afterwards, but didn't pay Vic's ransom. When I returned from Vault City to buy the car and kill Metzger, Vic was in still in the cell. I sniped all the slavers outside (keeping the front door to the slavers locked), then proceeded to snipe and kill Metzger and a few others. However, since some slavers survived (I couldn't leave combat to unlock the door), I had to leave the Den and chose the closest exit. When I returned, Vic had disappeared completely. Vic usually wanders off to Mom's Diner on his own. Look there. Derek missing - I accepted the quest to get Rebecca's book, but Derek was nowhere to be found in the eastern parts. The book, however, was in the outhouse in the NW part of the map right away. The book is placed on the map as soon as you first enter it. You don't have to talk to Derek to find it. As for him missing, I am sure he is around somewhere. I did not alter anything here. Fred missing - I can't find Fred in the Den. I checked Flick's where he usually seems to be and talked to everyone to no avail. Did he skip town? Fred is there, really. Just keep looking. Addicts have an insane amount of action points - The addicts on the west side seem to have an ungodly amount of action points (enough to punch about ten times in a row, or walk across the entire map in one turn), while the east side addicts seem normal. This is not a bug. They are able to do this because of all the drugs they keep taking throughout the day. Aggressive hooker - One of the hookers occasionally triggers the combat mode. That just happens sometimes and is not a bug. Most of those people in the Den are high on jet so they tend to freak out. Vault City Jammed vault door - You know, those jammed doors that you can open with 7 ST and a crowbar, or strength 8 only. The doors won't open using the crowbar (it says they're open, but in reality they remain shut). Reloading and using strength only works fine, though. This is an original game bug which doesn't always occur. Sometimes the doors work and sometimes they won't. Curtis dialog - After returning the doll to him, the floating dialogue for Curtis goes by too fast at some points. It is at normal speed otherwise. This is an origianl game issue. Gecko No weapon upgrade offer - Skeeter won't give me the quest to get the 3-step plasma transformer from the reactor. I also tried without his asking me, but doesn't work either. The conversation at the reactor ends with the words that I have to come back because there's a waiting list for the part I requested. This is actually a game feature, not a bug. Ensure you have an upgradeable weapon in your inventory the first time you speak to Skeeter. You only have one chance to receive this quest from him. New Reno Rigged Bishop safe crash - Rigging Bishop's safe often causes the game to crash. Explosives is a problem with the Fallout engine, so nothing can really be done here. Automatically defeated in boxing match - When I lose a box fight and want to fight another match I automatically lose the next fight as soon as it starts. If you lose a round by critical failure, the game sometimes thinks you still need to miss your next turn. This will happen the next time you enter combat, so you lose the next round immediately. Entering combat before you box again will fix this. Gravedigger Karma reputation - I received the Gravedigger karma for unearthing the Mordino stash in Golgotha. This isn't a bug. You don't have to unearth that grave and just because you were told about it doesn't make you a non-gravedigger. NPC floating text - Using first aid initiates floating text to summon nearby NPCs. Time passes when you use that skill. When time passes, critters talk. Random Encounters Opponents won't use their weapons - I face this large party of robbers in combat armor in a random encounter cave. I'm at level 15 or 16. These guys are packing pulse weaponry, enough to rip me apart with the substandard equipment and weak NPCs I have. Thing is, they don't use those weapons. They just charge towards me and let me mow them down. Awareness tells me they're holding the weapons, but they actually aren't. They don't even make an attempt to hit me with their fists at all once they come close. That bug has been around since the original game, and sometimes affects other critters such as raiders. NPCs Hostile NPCs - After killing the church guards for Lara, she asked me if I want to come with her and crush Tyler's party immediately or heal; I told her I wish to heal, and then I tried talking to her again to get to the next battle, but all she says is BITCH, and after that she says nothing at all. I should say that I've accidentally hit one of Lara's gang during the fight, but once the fight was over they didn't attack me or anything. This is an original FO2 feature. If you leave at once, Lara forgets you accidentally hit her friend. They not only turn hostile if you accidentally hit one of them, but also if one of them accidentally hits you or a party member. I've had plenty of instances where during a battle, a merchant party guard accidentally hits one of my party members, and without my ally actually firing back, they all start shooting at us. Hostile Vic - Vic is attacking me every time I attempt to have him wait for me. Is there something I can do to remove Vic's hostility? This is actually a bug found in the vanilla version of the game. When you tell Vic to wait, the team ai he is associated with changes from the player's team to a slave team ai. Thus, he will have a red outline when you initiate combat after telling him to wait and probably attack. Sulik changing weapons - I have noticed that when Sulik changes from an SMG to a melee weapon he will not automatically switch back to his gun, I have to go to combat control and tell him to use best weapon. That's part of Sulik's/Fallout2 scripts, you can't set Sulik to "Ranged," its "Ranged then Melee" so he will naturally switch from SMG to melee as is his preference. To Fix: don't put melee weapons on him and the you'll be fine. General Random Encounter rate too high/low & World Map travel speed too fast/slow - This is caused by the high speed of current CPUs. Random Encounter rates and World Map travel speed can be tweaked using Timeslip's Sfall tweaks which are bundled with the F2RP. Refer to the documentation or relevant sections of the ddraw.ini file for further details. Unsearchable bodies - I had issues with Den church guard corpses being stuck in the wall after I killed them for Lara (especially if they got sprayed with lead by my SMG) - and thus impossible to search. This is something that has always been in the game. Bodies quite often get lost under carpets, etc. Unfortunately, this cannot be fixed. The problem is a result of the way the scenery objects are handled in the game. Car disappears - Each map the car can be on has a local variable saying if it's been created or not. Sometimes that gets set to true, but the car hasn't been made, and that's the bug. The game thinks the car exists, so it won't create it, and you can't use it to drive off the map, which would clear that variable. A fix is to hack the relevant .SAV file and clear it manually. Planting explosives crashes game - The game crashes when I plant explosives on someone to assassinate them, then leave the map. This is an issue with the original Fallout engine which currently cannot be repaired. Critical hits w/o damage kills opponents - I am early on in the game and so to kill tough opponents I am aiming at the head/eyes a lot and hoping for criticals. I also have the finesse trait. I find that quite often I hit critically for no damage killing the opponent. Its fine for me normally, as they're dead, but it causes missions to not count as complete. It also does not allocate experience for killing them (inside a mission or otherwise). I've gotten many 0 damage critical kills before in the original game. I don't think I ever got it during a quest kill though. Seems odd it doesn't register since the critter is indeed dead. I don't think anything can really be done about this since this is all hardcoded. Walled geckos - There's bug with geckos being positioned in walls. This is an original bug in the game. Many encounters have this. Setting off trapped doors - There is an issue where the game will display two messages in the dialogue window regarding the player taking damage. The first message says "You get hit for xx damage" and then right after this it will also display " got hit for xx damage." It is possible to remove the second message but then it may be unclear why the player took damage. Removing the first message is not possible. Floating dialogue from previous map present after entering new map - There is an issue where sometimes floating dialogue from NPCs on a previous map briefly appear when a new map is loaded. There is no way to fix this. End Game screens too fast - The ending switches in and out of fast-forward so I can't see half of it. After beating the final boss and watching the movie with the explosion, it goes into the ending sequence where it tells what happened to various places and people. However, most of them switch to the next screen before the narration is done for the screen. A lot of them just flip right by before the narration even starts! Start up dxdiag (by typing it in Windows' basic Run prompt) and disable hardware sound acceleration on the sound tab. F2RP Gameplay Below is a list of normal F2RP gameplay situations which were erroneously mistaken for bugs: Temple of Trials Early Solar Scorcher - Apparently equipping a solar scorcher at beginning of the game will cause a crash. Yeah, I cheated a little. The 'primitive male' model doesn't have pistol animations, which is why it crashes. It does have SMG animations, as Sulik demonstrates. Klamath Enclave keycard - Wasn't the dead enclave trooper in Klamath supposed to have a blue keycard on him in the RP? I think I remember getting this in 1.0, but in 1.1 and 1.2 he's got a yellow reactor keycard. No, he always had a yellow card in the RP. The color was different in the original game. The Den Residential parking - When I entered the Den Residential with my car, the car itself was parked in the West Side of the Den rather than in the Residential. There is no exit on the Den Residential map, thus the car appears on the first Den map. Nothing wrong here. The Enclave Horrigan immune to Enclave turrets - I do max 5 points of damage with M72 gauss rifle and/or mega powerfist. The only other NPC damaging him is the one with YK42B pulse rifle (about 40-50p damage). What's the problem here ? I believe the reason for the 0 damage with turrets is the AP Ammo mod. Try disabling it in the ddraw.ini file. Just set DamageFormula to 0. EPA Entry point issue - So far I've only explored the main surface map, the utility level and Orange Sub-Level 1. I've exited the map with the car, returned to it, and choose "Level One" from the map (looks like an old building blueprint) - and I've ended in Red Sub-Level 1 (which I haven't entered yet) instead of Blue Sub-Level 1! This isn't a bug. Level 1 is the red level (or the orange level depending on which elevator you use in the utility level). The Blue level is level 3 and accessible by the elevator from the orange level. Useless air vent - The air vent near the elevator of the green level is usable, but does nothing (and couldn't be used with repair as well). Should it be usable at all? It seems the original devs made the vents usable. I am just using pre-made scenery objects here, so this isn't a bug. Cassidy backdrop - The (modded) Cassidy talking head uses a shed/shack/cabin/whatever background instead of the vault one when in the EPA. Not a bug per se. Cassidy's Talking Head background was programmed to always remain the same. Perhaps this will be changed at some point. Primitive Tribe Sulik won't leave tribe - Is it normal that Sulik stays at the Primitive Tribe "saying good-bye" without rejoining your team even if you travel to another city? This is normal. He will do this but return to your party when he is ready. Give him a day or so. Abbey Bulletin Board asking for employment - When looking at the bulletin board outside the Abbey's main entrance with binoculars, it says that it has notices about employment; but when I use it nothing happens. This is not a bug. The default description for the sign (written by the original devs) talks about employment. NPCs Silent Cassidy - Is Cassidy's new head supposed to have spoken dialog with it, if so he isn't talking for me. Cassidy has no voice files, so all you will see is a head. Better than nothing though, right? Party members level irregularly - Despite activating the "remove random element from party member levelling" in Timeslip's Sfall tweaks their level gains are still irregular. This issue is currently under investigation by killap and Timeslip. Bug Reports Below is a list of bugs reportedly found in the latest release (see top of page for details). Also, see Future Versions above. Please ensure you're running a proper installation of the latest release (without any unsupported mods) before submitting a bug report. Preferred bug report procedures are detailed in the "Feedback" section below. If in doubt, make a fresh install and try to recreate the issue. Finally, forward killap a savegame containing the bug, if possible. This is extremely useful for investigating the problem. Arroyo Confirmed: Aunt Morlis' Flints - After convincing Aunt Morlis to give me the flint without three healing powders in return, she tells me "Sorry! I must have misplaced it". Nevertheless I end up with a flint in my inventory and 50 EXP. I think that's the answer she would normally give if the flint was stolen from her which I most certainly did not do. '' - fixed for 1.3 (unreleased) '' Confirmed: Empty Encounter Bug - After leaving the village, empty encounters occur immediately following the initial Kaga encounter. This bug sometimes happens after other Kaga encounters instead. It appears to be random though, and you may not be affected at all. Klamath Unconfirmed: Bathhouse - A "hand wipe" at the bathhouse shouldn't remove the "Virgin of the Wastes" rep. Unconfirmed: Vic's Shack - After disarming the trap, if you try to open the door without unlocking it first you still set off the trap. Confirmed: Trapper Town - Banging Slim Picket for the trapper town key doesn't seem to increase the sex counter. I still had the "Virgin of the Wastes" rep after that. '' - fixed for 1.3 (unreleased) '' Confirmed: Torr's Radscorp Quest - What I have been able to see is that if I go directly from Arroyo, or the first map of the Den, to Klamath, everything works fine. But if I go to the eastern map of The Den before going to Klamath, the "Guard the Brahmin" quest will fail even if done correctly. I don't know if that's the only way of triggering this bug, but it's what did it for me, consistently. '' - fixed for 1.3 (unreleased) '' Fixed: The Duntons - I checked the brahmin and then confronted the Duntons, and when I talked to what's-her-name about it, I told her about the bug parts. She said she would deal with those two right away, instead of asking for more proof as she did in 1.1, though I'm not sure if this actually ended the quest. My next option was "Actually, I checked the brands..." and she replied with a different line, but basically saying again that she'd take care of them. Line 420 from the msg file is not being displayed correctly. There are actually two line 420s, but one is commented out. For some reason, the game chose to use the commented out line. Modoc Unconfirmed: Shop inventory - After completing Ghost Farm quest you can take everything that the store sells from the shelves. I did this in my last run-through of the vanilla version of the game, so if it's a bug, it's not RP Confirmed: Gameplay - The screen fades to black and the game hangs after seducing either sibling in the slaughterhouse as a female when sneaking. '' - fixed for 1.3 (unreleased) '' Gecko Unconfirmed: Dialog - I optimised the plant, and went to talk with The Brain about him withdrawing molerats, but I can't speak to him about it. He says: "good job, but now go away, I'm busy d00d" and the only 2 lines I can choose from, simply mean "goodbye", and thus I can't finish Vault Village quest. Unconfirmed: Dialog - I repaired the plant, went to the village, brought them weapons and obtained talisman from them before meeting The Brain. When I met him, our conversation looked like this: "I smell my talisman on you, but I don't remember giving it to you. / I got them from people in Vault Village. / Do you want to renew? / ..." I chose all the lines leading to him explaining to me what exactly renewal is. When he told me everything he had to say about it I accepted: "I want to renew. / Then take this talisman.... Why are you still standing here? Don't you have something to do? / I better get that disc from Gordon." That's where the problem is. My character has neither met Gordon nor heard about the economic disc before. When I talked to The Brain again, he said something like: "What now? / You promised you'd withdraw the molerats if I repair the plant. Fulfil your part of the deal. / I will if you optimise the plant. / Screw you... I'm going to optimise it." Again, I never met The Brain before repairing the plant. Unconfirmed: Reactor Ghouls - I saved inside the reactor in Gecko, inside the storage room. I quit and came back to it later. When I loaded my game, the ghouls in the reactor went hostile. I was able to reload the save, toggle combat, save before they initiate combat again, reloaded, and they didn't go hostile. Unconfirmed: Enclave Vertibird Assault Team - Is there any reason each trooper has two guns? Each body had two HK G11E's and one had two Gauss Pistols. Confirmed: Enclave Assault - The vertibird assault team is broken, or at least delayed too much. I messed with them from the Gecko reactor computer and then went back and forth between Vault City and Gecko quite a few times trying to get the encounter and they never showed up. You told him you were at the desk across the way, right? The variable is only set when he specifically says "you are at plant number..." For some reason I decided to only set the variable here but the other dialgoue choice still has the Enclave trooper tell you he is dispatching a verti assault. I will change this. Vault City & Village Unconfirmed: Vault Village Quest - After successfully completing the village quest (in my case, diplomatically preventing a Vault City attack), their leader still has the quest-completion conversation (that is, you telling him about managing to prevent the attack) - even after he's already heard this from you. Unconfirmed: Vault Village Quest - I just completed the vault village quest by offering a peaceful solution right off rather than agreeing to get the weapons, and it appears I didn't get any exp for the quest, or the money I would have gotten otherwise. When they asked me to go get weapons for them, instead of agreeing, I told them about McClure and a possible alternative instead of taking the money and agreeing to buy the weapons. I talked to Connar first, told him about McClure, then I talked to Joe and explained the alternative to him. (When talking to him about the weapons he's the one that talks about McClure, but it went the other way around in this case.) I was able to complete the quest that way, by talking to McClure, then the Brain, and so on as normal, but I got no exp or anything when I went back and told Connar that Vault City would leave them alone. Unconfirmed: Vault Village Quest - When I enter the Vault Village, all the mole rats are dead, and there are no NPC's (other than one lady in a tent). If I attempt to leave, the game crashes. Confirmed: Vault Village Quest - Ann thanks the player for saving the village even if you speak to her right after telling Connar you'll try to find a peaceful solution. Broken Hills Unconfirmed: Missing Villagers Quest - There's still no way to tell Marcus about the missing villagers and also blow up the mine. The "blow up mine" quest still gets crossed out if you tell Marcus about the missing villagers in the tunnels. Despite that Marcus doesn't send the conspirators to jail, when I told him about the missing people the mine quest is crossed. When I talk to Jacob afterwards, he calls me an "Utter traitor" as if he were in jail. The dialog to tell Marcus about the plot to blow up the mines is still there too. Confirmed: Caravan Run - Even though I finished the "Chad skimming" quest, he still came along on the caravan to NCR. He doesn't react to any attempts at talking to him, not even a piece of floating text, but he did take part in fighting off the radscorpions who ambushed us. Unconfirmed: Caravan Guards - When you ask the generic black-leather caravan guards for their name, they'll say "I'm Error..." Redding Unconfirmed: Dialog - If you talk to Madame Madjeska and ask her why people call her that, she'll say, "I used to work in the Malamute Saloon. As part of that job, people called me Madame. The name just stuck, even though I don't work there any more." One of your response options is, "Uh, not really. Let me ask you something else." Unconfirmed: Error descriptions - Townspeople display "Error" when combat-looking at them. New Reno Fixed: New Reno Arms Supply - I became a made man for the Wright family and I'm supposed to get "special stock" at the New Reno Arms, but when I ask for the special stock the dude has no items available. Sierra Army Depot Unconfirmed: Irreparable forcefield emitters - It seems that the forcefield emitters on level 4 are still bugged. The emitters can be disabled once via "repair". Attempting to repair them again merely displays the message "you cannot repair that" and they'll only yield to explosives afterwards. Unconfirmed: Elevator - NPCs occasionally enter the closed elevator on the first level when you stand in front of it. NCR Unconfirmed: Missing Car - This is a post-fix error. I parked my car at the NCR, went to the Slaver's Camp with the Rangers, triumphed, went to the Tribe with Sulik's Sister, walked out to the woodlands to find no car. Walked to the Slaver's Camp, no car. Walked to the NCR, no car. I've reinstalled your June 11th car fix, but that's done nothing. Unconfirmed: Mutagenic Serum Test - The Doc gave me the needle to use on a super mutant, I used it on Markus. I talked to him, got the XP, and talked to him again and he gave me the quest again, needle and all, I used it on a different mutant, talked to him again, did NOT get XP, but still got the completion dialog and can keep doing it over and over, will not advance to second part. Confirmed: Officer Jack Quest - After I talked Officer Jack out of blowing himself up, he's in the prison. I intentionally lower my INT in order to get Mira's quest to kill him, and the quest DOES appear in my Pip-Boy after I have done so. I do the deed, either with super-stims, or sneak-shooting him in the face. No matter how I do it, though, I cannot fulfil the quest. It is never crossed off my pip-boy, nor can I tell Mira that Jack has been jacked. I am still at low INT when I try to return to Mira, but I suspect that this doesn't matter, since I never receive the 2000 xp that I believe I should be getting for killing Jack, just the 250xp for the actual kill. San Francisco Unconfirmed: Unarmed fights - The word "Fight" is displayed on the screen, but nothing happens. If I initiate combat and kill the enemy, nothing happens afterwards and I am stuck. If I knock him out and exit combat, when he wakes up he doesn't attack me. Unconfirmed: Unarmed fights - I challenged the Dragon to a friendly competition. I kicked the second opponent in the head and knocked him unconscious but the fight did not end. I continued hitting him until he died and the fight still did not end, trapping me inside the arena. After loading, it happened again but with the first opponent, and then a third time on the third opponent. Unconfirmed: Hubologists - Game crash/lockup after returning to the Hubologists. Both joining the Hubologists or asking "how do I join" and refusing produces the crash. The strange thing is that the crash happens only on the next day or later; on the same day you joined/refused it won't crash, only on a later date. Unconfirmed: Hubologist Forcefields - When talking to AHS-7, he says "You are not wanted here. Please leave now", then the forcefields are lowered to give you access to their base. That doesn't make any sense, if you are not wanted the forcefields should remain up. Unconfirmed: Screen Freeze - Whenever I enter Chinatown San Francisco after December of 2242 I get a total screen freeze. The little planet doesn't spin, nothing happens, and I eventually have to close it with task manager. Confirmed: Dialog - Upon returning the stolen body to the Shi, the phrase "Hold on there. No one said I did this for free." appeared in the message window at the bottom left of the screen. That was when I finished the "returning-the-body" conversation with Dr. Wong by using the line where I did not request a reward. Navarro Typo: Vertibird takeoff - "My tribe is [in] trouble." The Enclave Unconfirmed: Escaped Village Elder - I noticed that the Village Elder somehow escaped from the cell she was in while I was battling the turrets in the prison corridor. Some sort of blocker missing somewhere in there? Confirmed: Game End - After the endgame movies I either get thrown out to the start menu right away, or sometimes I see Navarro for a split second first, and then it fades into white, and then I'm back to the start menu. I can't continue playing... Confirmed: Enclave End Video - After completing the game, the movie with the platform blowing up is shown twice and then the game exits to the menu. The problem only occurred when I entered the staircase to the south after the last boss, but not if I exited the platform to the north. The problem occurs when you have not taken the vertibird and go to the vertipad after killing Horrigan. It is fixed now - fix not released yet. Confirmed: End scenes - When stepping on to the elevator, most of the time the "choose level "screen comes up just before the movie is played and then disappear behind it. It distort the movie and I can't click the movie away. Yeah, I can push 1 or 2 to get the dialog screen away (and distort the movie even more). It would be better if you could change the teleportation to Navarro to after you choose to go up to the landing pad, and not when you step on the elevator. EPA Unconfirmed: Air Vent - If you look (or use?) at the air-vent entry (or at the middle elevator doors on the Service Sub-Level) you see the message "the elevator is obviously not working. You'll have to find another way in" which, If I understand this correctly, should appear only when you look/use the main elevator doors at the parking lot. In the service level it should also read "the elevator is obviously not working. You'll have to find another way out". Unconfirmed: Doctor - If you anger the doctor, he releases his warriors; however, if you try to talk with him before they initiate combat (but after they're released), his conversation would be about how "you've proven yourself" by killing them - before you've even fought with them. Unconfirmed: Mr. Chemmie - There is one recipe for Mr. Chemmie that calls for an 'Apple' instead of 'Fruit'. I think it was for making Mentats. Obviously, it takes Fruit and works but the description could be changed to match. The same bug (the fruits referred to as "apples") appeared when Ann from the Vault City Village first asked me to get her the food delivery. All subsequent references (including the Pip Boy status) called them just "fruits". Unconfirmed: Drugs - I don't think it's intentional that the "Drugs" from EPA take 6/9 days for their after-effects and in the end permanently increase PE by 1, EN by 2 and AG by 1, right? Fixed: Tiling - Improper tiling on multiple walls in warehouse undeground area containing the cryogenic chambers. Only one part of the same wall tile is used. Fixed: The middle suspension tank wall section is longer than the other two in the Blue Level. Fixed: The doctor uses the line about giving you the GGG when giving you the Scorcher. His lines should probably read: {400} {One moment. before you go, I have something I wish to give you.} / {401} {Hey, thanks. Um, what is it?} / {410} {It's a Solar Scorcher..., obviously.} Primitive Tribe Unconfirmed: Gameplay - You can talk to the leader of Primitive Tribe even if the guard didn't let you in - just stand in front of him and you can initiate conversation. Confirmed: Combat Taunts - Just for fun, after freeing Sulik's sister and Sulik left my party to say "Byes" to his tribe, I then went to the Den and became a slaver. I returned to Sulik's tribe, and they went hostile, as I expected. However, their combat taunts all said "Error". N.B. Sulik (who was not in my party) joined the fight on my side, happily slaying his sister and his tribe. After we killed them all, I then talked to Sulik and had him join my party. He then instantly rebelled and attacked me for being a slaver. Confirmed: Cave - I found that after I slayed everyone in the tribe, I still couldn't enter the cave that was being guarded. Just seemed a bit odd. Confirmed: OS-Related System Crash - CTD when entering (loading) the Primitive Tribe map under Windows 95/98/ME. - Fixed, release pending. Typo: Tribesmen - When examining a random member of Sulik's tribe, the description reads: "On One of the few remaining people in the tribe." Typo: Primitive Tribe shaman - "The so-called demon that you speak of is the ghost of a young women..." Typo: Primitive Tribe leader - "What brings you to our our village?" Abbey Unconfirmed: The Beast - After killing all the rats in the Abbey basement caves I had to end combat to get the "beast" to turn hostile. When I then tried to shoot it I got the sound and the animations, and the proper amount of action points were subtracted, but no text was displayed down in the message window at the bottom left of the screen, no damage was caused and no ammo was used. My companions could hurt it as usual, though. I reloaded a save in the basement, went to the caves once again and this time I fired at the "beast" before I had killed all the rats, and everything worked normally. Engine glitch, perhaps? Unconfirmed: Deathclaw - After being blinded, the deathclaw ran past the exit grid. I ended combat and hid somewhere to wait for it to come back, and it walked off to the right of the little cave, and started walking on top of the cave wall where I couldn't get to him. Eventually when he got to the edge, he disappeared, though I could occasionally see bits of him poking out from behind the wall. When I enter combat mode, I can't even see his outline. Unconfirmed: Water Pump - You can examine the pump and get that quest before everything else which seems to make the leader forget about the first quest. Unconfirmed: Water Pump - if you go to the pump in between the monster in the cellar quest then the head starts speaking about the pump instead. You also get the pump quest purely by examining it yourself and everyone acts as if you were told to go fix it. Unconfirmed: Exit zones - they're not actually at the ends of the map but in the middle (i.e. the Deathclaw being able to go through the exit zone to get around it). Confirmed: Dialog - After obtaining the botany info for the library monk and he asks you to upload it to the computer, the first answer is something like "I'll do that right now", and the other just reads "Error". Slaver's Camp Unconfirmed: Map Location - After I got the slaver camp location from Metzger, I noticed that it had appeared on my map in a block of nine visible squares. However, instead of the Slaver Camp being centered in the nine squares, it is instead in the top middle one. Unconfirmed: Gameplay - The conversation with the leader of the Slaver's Camp can be initiated twice: first time manually by clicking on him from a distance, then approaching him triggers it again. Unconfirmed: Weapons - Some of the guards in the slaver camp have rippers, with some hit and run tactics you can get the best melee weapon in the game as early as the Den. Confirmed: Save Sulik's Sister Quest - If a slaver runs off the map, you can't notify Sulik's sister that the slavers are dead, and the quest is ruined. Confirmed: Travel time - No time passes when escorting Sulik's sister from the Slaver Camp to the Primitive Tribe. Confirmed: Dialog - When talking to the door guard at the Slaver Camp, if you fail to convince him that you're there to get more slaves for Metzger, he'll give you the option of "Leave now or you'll find a bullet in your head." You can then choose between: "I'm leaving." or "I think I'll stay and kill you first." If you choose, "I'm leaving." you'll exit dialog, but before you have a chance to do anything the slaver will enter combat and shoot you, saying, "I warned you, asshole." So you have no chance to actually leave. Confirmed: Dialog - If you manage to talk your way into the Slaver House, and talk to their leader, Don, you can have the following conversation: PC: "Metzger sent me. He needs a few slaves." / Don: "Metzger sent you? He wants more slaves already? He got a shipment last week." / PC: "Are you questioning the boss? I don't think he is going to like to hear that. Perhaps I should bring him here so he can ask you personally. You know how much he loves repeating himself." / Don: "Metzger sent you? Yeah right. He got a shipment of slaves last week. You're full of shit and you're wasting my time. Death is your only friend now. Let's take care of this loser." And then combat begins. So the first part of his second response is very redundant. I suspect it was meant to be his response if you failed the speech check on the first line. But anyway, Metzger's second response would work much better if you removed the first two sentences. Fixed: Shoot Through Door - It's possible to shoot through the closed door in Slaver's Camp. The left part of the wall where the door is (doorway) still has the shoot through flag set to "yes". Fixed: Lost Car - When you return to the Primitive Tribe with Sulik's sister and you have your car, you will take it with you. If you do not leave the Tribe with your car, but instead choose to leave by foot, your car will be lost forever. Random Encounters Unconfirmed: Guardian of Forever Portal - On the west side of the Vault 13 map, you can run on the walls when coming from the lift and while still on the lift corridor click on the door on the farthest left. Typo: Kaga Encounter - part of a Kaga sentence in the first encounter ends with "banished never to return". It should be "banished, never to return". NPCs Confirmed: Talking Heads Backdrop - NPCs with talking heads (Sulik and Marcus) get a desert background rather the more appropriate vault background. Confirmed: Vic - If you first meet Vic without a water flask in your inventory, you get the option to ask him "Where is your friend Ed again?" and he answers "Vault City. Check that fancy map thing of yours". If you do have the water flask when you talk to him, you still get the option to ask him "Where is your friend Ed again.", and he answers "From my friend Ed in Vault City." If you then ask him about Ed after this, he says the line "Vault City. Check that fancy map thing of yours." Confirmed: Vic - You can't rest around Vic if he's not in your party (i.e. you told him to wait). I can tell Sulik, Lenny, and Cassidy to wait and I can rest around them just fine, but not Vic. When I entered combat mode, I saw that all my NPC's (none of which were in my party at the time) were green except for Vic, who was red. As soon as I had Vic rejoin my party, I was able to rest like normal. Typo: Vic - If you kick Vic off the team by telling him to wait, and then try to talk to him again, one of the many things he can say is, "Hey, Boss. You want me to join up with you know now?" General Haenlomal's bug compilations The reports currently cover the following locations: Klamath, The Den, Modoc, Gecko, New Reno, Broken Hills, Redding, NCR, Navarro, The Raiders and Random Encounters/Miscellaneous. They're posted on these threads: Unconfirmed: Report #1 Unconfirmed: Report #2 Unconfirmed: Report #3 Fixed in Sfall 1.29d: Print to File Crash - The game crashes when using the "Print to File" feature in the character creation window. Bugs reports compiled by NMA Forum members GanymeDes-, Nevill, Darek, Ochrei, Morticia, Petrell, Slowhand and others. Latest entries transcribed on Thurs, 2 August 2008 from: - Fallout 2 Restoration Project 1.2 thread, page 30 - Fallout 2 Restoration Project Gameplay thread, page 45 - Unofficial FO2 patch thread, page 46 Feedback There are currently three F2RP discussion threads in NMA's Fallout General Modding Forums. Please post in the proper threads to avoid redundancy and ensure timely responses. Bug reports should be addressed to killap in the Fallout 2 Restoration Project 1.2 (Unofficial FO2 Expansion) thread. Please provide the following details when describing the problem: :* your Operating System, :* the installed FO2 version, language and install type (i.e. v1.0, US, Humongous), :* the installed F2RP version and install method (i.e. F2RP 1.2, windows installer), :* any other installed mods or patches. Also, please forward killap a savegame containing the bug, if possible. Gameplay issues can be posted in the Fallout 2 Restoration Project Gameplay thread. Suggestions for additional content or modifications should only be posted in the Fallout 2 Restoration Project Discussion (ideas/suggestions) thread. Walkthrough A F2RP walkthrough is available here, courtesy of Morticia. F2RP Wiki links: Killap's Fallout 2 Restoration Project | F2RP Guide | F2RP Guide pt1 - Old Areas | F2RP Guide pt2 - New Areas Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project Category:Documentation Category:Help